A Case of Canesia
by Sweet Candace
Summary: Candace gets hit on the head and devleops "Can-esia". Phineas and Ferb snap her out of it, but Candace forgets her vendetta against her brothers and starts helping them with their inventions. CandacexOC. Rated T to be safe. ON HIATUS!
1. Chp 1 The Canesia Skycraper

**Quick Synopsis:**

**Candace gets hit on the head with metal support beam that Phineas and Ferb are using to create a giant skyscraper in their backyard. When she regains consciousness, she gets a case of "Can-esia" and forgets all about her vendetta against her brothers. Candace then starts to help her brothers create their wild inventions. Dr. Doofenschmirtz's plans are he: Tries to fry the entire Tri-State area. Submerge it with vanilla pudding. Make every person in Danville stupid. Finally, he takes aim at his mayoral brother by throwing "the dirt" on him. Can Agent P stop Dr. Doofenschmirtz and his zany plans? CandacexOC (Erik) is the main ships in this story.**

**Danville--Flynn-Fletcher house**

"**So what are we going to do today?" a red-haired boy asked. His green-haired step-brother pulled out a blueprint.  
"A skyscraper, huh?" Phineas asked, "That'll work!" Phineas and Ferb quickly got materials ready for their latest project.**

"**Stacey, you'll never guess what happened to me yesterday!" a red-haired female asked to her best friend via cell phone  
"What happened" Stacey asked**

"**Erik asked me out on a date tonight!" Candace replied, reacting with a loud, girlish scream. She screamed so loud, Phineas and Ferb could hear her, even though her window was closed. **

"**Did you hear that?" Phineas asked. Ferb just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to tighten a bolt on a support beam.**

"**You've certainly gotten back on your feet since Jeremy left" Stacey commented. Candace's cheery disposition faded away.**

"**Don't mention his name" Candace said, glumly, "I thought there was something between us, but I was wrong. He only liked me to see my brothers. Then he left for Boston, and we've never contacted since."**

"**Well, what about Erik?" Stacey asked. **

"**With Erik, I feel more myself. I'm not nervous around him like I was with Jeremy. Besides, Erik doesn't an evil little sister" Candace said. Stacey replied, with a laugh**

"**That is certainly true!" Stacey replied, logging off from the webchat she and Candace set up. Candace got up and began to head downstairs.**

"**Okay, we're almost done! Just one support beam left!" Phineas said, looking around for the support beam. Ferb got the crane they rented and picked it up. **

"**Phineas! What are you doing?" Candace questioned, barging into the backyard.**

"**Why, we're making a skyscraper, sis!" Phineas replied. **

"**You are, well. I'm telling mom" Candace replied, pulling out her cell phone.**

"**Hello, I'd like to speak to Linda Flynn, please. Who is calling you ask? Candace. You know. Her daughter? She's what? Oh, okay" Candace replied, ending her conversation with whomever was on the other line, "You're lucky. Mom is too busy to reach her cell phone. But I'm keeping an eye on you!" Candace replied, slightly bugging out her right eye for effect. **

**Suddenly, Ferb lost control of the support beam. It swung violently, hitting Candace square in the back of the head.**

"**Uh-oh, we've done it now Ferb. When she comes to it, she's going to be furious!" Phineas stated, worry clearly in his voice. Ferb nervously walked to Phineas, as they looked at their unconscious sister.**

"**Candace? Candace?" Phineas replied, trying to get his sister's attention. Candace's eyes slowly opened.**

"**Ow, my head" she said, rubbing the back of her head.**

"**Candace? Are you okay?" Phineas asked. **

"**Who's Candace?" she replied, dazed.**

"**You are" Phineas replied.**

"**No, I am not. Candace is not my name" she replied. **

"**Do you know who we are?" Ferb questioned**

"**Nope, not at all" she replied. **

"**Hey Ferb. I think Candace has amnesia" Phineas stated**

"**More like Can-esia" Ferb corrected.**

"**Hello, Mr. Fletcher. Is Candace here?" a tall, brown-haired young man asked. **

"**She's in the backyard with her brothers" Mr. Fletcher replied, pointing to the sliding door that led to the backyard.**

"**We've got to snap her out of this. Erik's coming over to take her on a date" Phineas said to his step-brother. **

"**Who's Erik?' Candace asked, her amnesia, having an upmost death grip on her mind. **

"**Erik is your boyfriend" Phineas stated.**

"**No he's not" Candace replied, struggling to gain her senses back**

"**There's Candace" Erik shouted, running to Candace as she lay against the big tree in the backyard. **

"**Sir, my name is not Candace" she replied. **

"**Candace's has amnesia?" Erik questioned. Phineas and Ferb nodded their heads.**

"**This isn't good. Our dinner reservations are in 6 hours! You'd better snap her out of this—quickly!" Erik replied.**

"**Don't worry. We'll show her everything. Her room, the mall, the clothing store. Anything that will try to snap her out of this," Phineas replied, "Hey, where's Perry?"  
**

**Perry scuttled to the garage and kicked over a paint can. It opened a hatch in the carport and he jumped down, grabbing his fedora on the way down. He landed on his chair in front of the screen. Major Monogram appeared on the screen. **

"**Ah, there you are Agent P. Here's your mission. Doctor Doofenschmirtz has stolen various items from the industrial store. A large can of industrial size cooking spray. The world's largest frying pan, able to hold the entire Tri-State area in it and hot dogs, lots of them. Find him and foil his plan" Major Monogram replied, the screen turning black. Perry saluted him before riding off on his scooter. **

"**This is your room, Candace" Phineas said, opening her door.**

"**Wow, this room is nice" Candace replied, looking around. **

"**You don't know anything about this?" Erik questioned. Candace nodded no.**

"**Well, I guess it's to the mall" Ferb replied. They left the Flynn-Fletcher house and headed to the mall.**

"**Ah, Perry the Platypus! You're just in time!" Doctor Doofenschmirtz said, as his arch-enemy busted through a window. He pressed a button, locking Perry in a cage. "Now, you're wondering. What's with all this stuff? We'll I'm going to fry the entire Tri-State Area!" Dr. Doofenschmirtz stated. Perry stared at him. "You know, it's a slow day. This is all I could think of. I have evil-plan block. I can't think of anything eviler." Perry then busted out of his cage.**

"**Hey, no fair!" Dr. Doofenschmirtz yelled. Perry slammed him with his beaver tail. This caused Dr. Doofenschmirtz to fall into the frying pan. Perry sprayed him with the cooking spray and threw a couple of hot dogs at him. He then jumped out of the window and hanglided his way back home. **

"**I should've seen this coming" Dr Doofenschmirtz said, as he watched his arch-nemesis get farther and farther away.**

**  
"This is the mall, Candace" Phineas replied, showing her the Googleplex Mall. **

"**It's all coming back!" Candace replied. Just one thing she forgot; her vendetta against her brothers. **

"**Excellent!" they all shouted.**

"**Now, if you'll excuse me" Candace replied, she grabbed Erik's hand and they ran into the mall.**

"**Let's get back to building our skyscraper" Phineas said, as he and Ferb walked back home. Little did they know, that the next day, they'd get help from an unexpected source…**

**END Chapter 1!**


	2. Chp 2 Candace Lends A Hand

**Chapter 2**

**It was another bright, sunny day in the city of Danville. Candace greeted the morning by looking out her window. It seemed to her that all of Mother Nature was rejoicing over what happened last night. She ran to her laptop, fired up her video chat and hoped Stacy was on. As luck has it, Stacy was online.**

"**Stacy, you'll never guess what happened with me an Erik last night!" Candace said**

"**What happened?" Stacy asked**

"**Erik took me to see the new romance movie, then we eat at the most romantic restaurant in town and last but not least, we had a romantic walk on the beach at sunset!" Candace screamed into the camera, swooning at the end. She subsequently fell off her chair. "Candace, are you okay?" Stacy asked. Candace got back onto her seat, her eyes glazed over.**

"**It was just an awesome night, and I spent it with the most awesome guy I've ever met!" Candace replied, smiling brightly. She closed off the chat. She saw her brothers still finishing their project from the day before.**

"**We're almost done!" Phineas said, "Just a little more to go!"**

"**Phineas? Ferb?" Candace questioned. Phineas and Ferb turned to see their big sister, "How are my favorite little brothers doing!" Candace gave her little brothers a big hug. **

"**Candace, are you feeling all right?" Phineas asked.**

"**Absolutely fine!" Candace replied, smiling.**

"**How was your date with Erik?" Phineas questioned. **

"**So wonderful…" Candace replied, sighing dreamily.**

"**Aren't you going to call mom?" Phineas asked**

"**Why would I do that to my younger brothers?" Candace replied.**

"**You do that all the time" Ferb replied. **

"**I never did that before!" Candace replied. **

"**Want to help us?" Phineas questioned.  
"I would like to do that" Candace replied, grabbing a drill fro Ferb's toolbox.**

"**Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.**

**Perry scuttled to the bookcase and opened the secret entrance. He slid down the slide and landed on his chair. Major Monogram flashed onto the screen and began speaking**

"**Agent P, we need your help. Doctor Doofenschmirtz has moved his location to a skyscraper…in your owner's backyard" Major Monogram stated. Perry's jaw dropped.**

"**Dr. Doofenschmirtz has stolen four giant bags of vanilla pudding powder. Find him and foil his plan. But don't give away your cover!" Major Monogram warned.**

**Perry saluted him and tried to contemplate how he was going to this mission.**

"**There's someone in the 5****th**** floor window!" Candace hollered down to her brothers.**

**Doctor Doofenschmirtz, upon seeing Candace, tried to shoo her away**

"**Begone girl, I have more important things to do!" he yelled angrily. **

"**Who are you?" Candace asked. **

"**I'm Doctor Heinz Doofenschmirtz, sworn enemy of Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofenschmirtz stated. Candace turned around and used the lift to go back down to the bottom. **

"**There's a creepy man in there. He says his name is Doctor Doofenschmirtz and he's sworn enemy is our…pet platypus. Something doesn't make sense" Candace said.**

"**This looks like a job for…Giant Candace!" Phineas replied, holding the growth serum in his hand.  
"You still have some of that?" Candace questioned.**

"**Yes, we do" Phineas replied, giving the serum to Candace. She took it and drank some of it. She grew back to 50-feet tall. **

"**Now get rid of that intruder!" Phineas replied, pointing to the open window.  
"I need to get this powder working before….ah! Giant hand!" Dr. Doofenschmirtz screamed as Candace's giant hand grabbed him. She brought him to eye level.  
"Ah! Giant girl!" Dr. Doofenschmirtz screamed. Candace then threw him far away. **

**Dr. Doofenschmirtz smacked into his evil headquarters, slamming through the thick brick wall.**

"**Agent P! Urgent mission!" Major Monogram said through Parry's wristwatch, "Dr. Doofenschmirtz is gone, but there's a giant girl, believed to be your owners' sister. Avoid her at all costs!" the wristwatch's screen went blank. Perry sighed before pulling off his fedora and scultting away.**

"**How can I get back to normal height? You don't have a shrinking antidote!" Candace complained.  
"Yes, we do!" Phineas replied, holding a blue-ish fluid. Candace grabbed it, but lost her balance. She backed into the skyscraper, causing it to collapse around her.  
"Sorry for destroying your tower, guys" Candace said.  
"It's no problem, we were done with it anyway" Ferb replied. Candace drank some of the antidote and shrunk back to her normal height.  
"So boys, did you have fun?" Mrs. Flynn asked, hands full of groceries.**

"**We sure did, even Candace helped us!" Phineas replied. **

"**Candace, you never help your brothers, you just want to get them in trouble!" Mrs. Flynn replied.  
"Why would I do that to my sweet, sweet little brothers?" Candace replied.  
"Are you taking some medication I don't know about?" Mrs. Flynn questioned.  
"No way, I don't take any medications, Mom! Now let me help you with those bags!" Candace replied, grabbing a grocery bag from her mom.**

"**Well, we had a fun day. The new question is, what will we do tomorrow?" Phineas asked. Ferb just shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the house.**

**END Chapter 2!**


End file.
